


Castiel Doesn't Understand That Reference

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, Eating, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Movie Night, Pop Culture, Popcorn, Snuggling, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, Yaoi, night in, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Gaming/watching a movie</p><p>Cas parted his lips, another question on the tip of his tongue, and Dean clicked the play button before he could say anything.</p><p> "Okay, shut up, watch the movie, and eat your marshmallow... Popcorn things."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Doesn't Understand That Reference

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of like this chapter! Apparently I'm better at writing during the /early/ hours of the morning.
> 
> Enjoy!~

"Are these... Movies -I think you call them- good?" Castiel picked one of the DVD boxes up from the shelf and twiddled it between his fingers.

"Good? Cas, they're like, the most important thing in popular culture. You can't be telling me you've never seen a movie before?" Dean looked at him expectantly, and Cas shook his head in return, his face emotionless. The hunter leapt to his feet and moved over to the shelf beside Cas in two swift strides, taking the DVD from the angel's hands as he came to a halt.

"The Breakfast Club?" He inspected the casing before looking up at Cas and beaming. "Perfect! The very meaning of pop culture, good choice, man!" 

"I don't understand, Dean."

"We're gonna watch the movie, dumbass. Now go grab a bag of popcorn from the kitchen while I set this up," Dean took the DVD over to the television, pressing a few buttons on the remote before sliding the thin disc into a slot on the side of the TV. He picked up the remote and walked around the coffee table Sam had picked out, and sunk into the plush couch. He skipped through the tens of commercials at the start of the disc until he came to the play menu, at which point Castiel emerged from the kitchen, a bag in hand. He sat down next to Dean, shuffling close enough so that he could press his side onto Dean's. 

"Cas, what's that?" The hunter squinted down at the bag Castiel had now placed on his lap, a frown on his face.

"It's popcorn, Dean. You did ask me to get popcorn." The angel looked confused as a smile spread across Dean's face, quickly breaking into a loud laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Cas questioned, a look of confusion playing on his features.

"Dude, that's not popcorn. They're mini marshmallows. I guess they'll do though, I can dig marshmallows." Cas parted his lips, another question on the tip of his tongue, and Dean clicked the play button before he could say anything. "Okay, shut up, watch the movie, and eat your marshmallow... Popcorn things." 

With that, both turned to the TV screen, the lighting playing across their faces and casting shadows around the dim room. Castiel's eyes were fixed on the screen with purpose; he was determined to find out about this 'pop culture' Dean kept going on about. 

The movie played on, and partway through, Dean shifted his body to angle towards Cas, and slung an arm around his shoulder. Castiel reached his hand up, grabbed onto Dean's and placed a light kiss to it. They inched closer throughout the film, Cas ending up resting his head against his hunter's side, stuffing marshmallows carelessly into his mouth. 

After an hour and a bit, the credits played, and Dean let go of the angel's hand, stretching upwards and groaning loudly. He picked up the remote and flicked the TV off, turning to Castiel who had now managed to pull himself upright.

"So. What d'ya think?" Dean looked at him smiling, hoping that he enjoyed the start of his pop culture education. 

"I liked it, Dean. Thank you for showing me. I think I'm starting to get this 'pop culture' you keep talking about." Dean smirked at the naïve angel. He was absolutely clueless. 

"Don't get too cocky, Cas. You've barely even scratched the surface." 

"I... I don't understand that reference."

"Of course you don't."


End file.
